The Real Edward Masen
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: What if Edward wasn't really Edward Masen? What if he was really Edward Elric? What will he do to find out what really happened to his brother. Who will help him on his way?
1. You're An Alchemist

**Okay. I just had to write this fanfic because it involves my two favorite fictional characters. It's all going to be from Edward's point of view. It's sort of an Edward documentary because he actually talks about the twilight books so don't flame me for that. It's the way I wanted it. I don't own the characters or anything else you might recognize from any books, manga, or anime. Enjoy.**

Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. And yes I am a vampire. You've probably heard of me from the Twilight books. But they only tell half of my story. They only tell the story I was told. The only one I knew. Until now. I was already married to my Bella, she had already given birth to our beautiful daughter, Renesmee. And everything was perfect. Renesmee always asked me questions about my life before I became a vampire. I told her exactly what I knew. My name was Edward Anthony Masen. I was born and raised in Chicago. My mother's name was Elizabeth, my father's was Edward. I had been dying from the Spanish Influenza when Carlisle had changed me. Everytime I would tell her the story an uneasy look crossed Carlisle's face. I had always wondered why but never had asked him about it. One day, he took me aside and sat me down in his study. He took a seat across from me.

"E-Edward. I need to tell you something." I glanced at the door when I heard Renesmee ask Bella where I had gone. I longed to go back to both of them but I knew Carlisle wouldn't have taken me away from them unless it was really important. I nodded for him to continue. He sighed.

"Edward. The story I had told you about your life when you were human was..was completely false. Your name wasn't Edward Masen. It..It was Edward Elric. A-and you weren't dying from the Spanish Flu. You were dying from blood loss. You had tried to bring your mother back from the dead, and in exchange you had to give up your right arm, and your brother gave up his entire body. I was able to save you but, your brother was gone. There was no way to get him back. Not that I knew how to anyway. I wasn't an Alchemist like you were. I would have asked you how but, you were burning the whole time and...by the time you came around, I figured it would be too late. The venom had helped your arm grow back but it took a while so until it did, I had you fit with a prostetic arm. It was during your first year so thats probably why you don't remember." I shook my head in disbelief. This was horrible. Not only had I practically killed my brother, but I had also made it impossible to save him. And how was I going to tell my daughter that? That I had killed her uncle. How could I tell her that all the stories, my whole life, had been a lie? I looked up at Carlisle. Something I forgot about had finally sunk in,

"I-I'm an Alchemist?" He nodded,

"But not the kind that people are today. You were an Alchemist, that could do things that would blow regular people away. The military, that worked a lot with Alchemists of your kind had their eyes on you. You were something they had never seen before. You were the Full-Metal Alchemist. I didn't understand it then, and I still don't now." I nodded my head and stood up, pacing from one side of the room to the other. I stopped and glanced at my right arm. I needed to learn more. I needed to know, what I was. I walked out of the study and Carlisle followed me down the hall to my room. I reached into the closet and pulled out a duffel bag. I grabbed my phone charger and stuffed it in. I grabbed a few sets of clothes and two other pairs of shoes and tossed those in as well. I glanced around the room and figured I should bring my iPod too. Carlisle was watching me as I flashed back and forth across my room. Before I could put the final things in my bag, Carlisle grabbed my shoulder and made me look him in the eye.

"Where are you going?" I looked at him. I had heard in his mind where my real hometown was. I repeated it to him just so he knew I had heard.

"Germany." His hand dropped back to his side and he stared as I finished packing. I was about to walk out my door when he cleared his throat.

"If you really want to find out anything about your old life, I would recommend looking up General Mustang. In a way, he was your best friend...sort of." I nodded and flew down the stairs. I kissed Bella and Renesmee on top of their heads and walked out to the garage. I could here Bella asking Rose to hold Renesmee, and then she got up and followed me to the car. I tossed my bag into the back seat and turned to her. She placed her hands firmly on my shoulders and prevented me from turning away.

"Where do you think you're going?" I moved her hands and got in the car.

"I need to...to figure some things out. I'll be back in a couple weeks. Take care of Renesmee. Okay?" She nodded slowly and stepped away from the car and I backed out and sped down the drive, starting on the adventure of my existence.

**Whoo! I think that first chapter came out pretty good.**


	2. On My Way

**Okay. I have a very basic idea for how I'm going to continue this fic. This chapter has a tiny bit of RoyxRiza shipping, but thats just because they're awesome. Hope you like it.**

I drove a few days until I reached Albany. I didn't really feel like paying for airplane tickets, so I stowed away on a ship which was heading for Munich, Germany. While I was hiding for the long trip, I used my laptop I had brought to look up General Mustang. _Thank god I had this thing on the charger before I left._ I couldn't find anything on a General Mustang, but I did find quite a few old military sites which metioned a retired Colonel Mustang. I figured this was my best shot. I clicked on the link and it gave me all the information I needed to know. His first name was Roy, and he was the Flame Alchemist. It also gave me a vague location of where he was now. And on a less professional note, he loves dogs, and apparently thought all female officers should be required to wear tiny mini skirts. I smirked._ I'd join that military anyday._ So. I had my basic information I needed on this guy. He lives in a small apartment in Central. He's married to a woman whose name is Riza Hawkeye. I would have looked up more information but then, the boat stopped moving. I carefully punched a hole in the side of the ship and saw that we were docked. I check the terminal guide. And we were in Germany. I carefully climbed out of the hole and tried my best to squeaze it back together. Then, I pulled my bag tighter over my shoulder, and began my run through Germany.

**Yay! We're getting closer and closer to the part when Roy shows up *swoon* *in tiny voice* I'm so happy!**


End file.
